Baker Fell Log
by Baker the Skeleton
Summary: Baker the Skeleton is a Skeleton that adventures the AUs. This time he got himself involved with Underfell. The fight is over, but Baker still has the equvilent head value of Al Capone, so how's he not going to die?
1. Snowdin

**Baker AU Log: Welcome to "Fell"**

Baker quickly recovered after being tossed into Snowdin again. He quickly brushed himself off and went around the brick wall in front of him. After turning right, he looked up. Back at Grillbys.

"Still not getting a drink for me, Grillby." Baker muttered at the sign. He quickly turned away and headed into the forest again. He began to hear Papyrus, but his voice wasn't really… his voice. It was more course and such.

"You can't just sit down and do nothing!" Screeched Papyrus. "But I am doing something." Sans said, laid back as usual. "And what is that "Something"?" Papyrus said as they entered Bakers view. He looked over and saw Frisk and Flowey of all damn people(Or plants) hiding behind the lamp, shivering their butts off. Sans pointed at the lamp. "Staring at this lamp. It's pretty cool. Wanna check it out?" "Sans, you're testing my patience. You know I'm on duty right now! I MUST CAPTURE A HUMAN!" If the kid wasn't quivering before, they sure were now. And once I do, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL…" Papyrus began the monologue he always does, so Baker just kinda tuned it out. Frisk looked like they were about to cry, and Flowey just kept shushing them quietly. Suddenly there was a loud shattering sound which woke Baker up. When he turned, he saw the lamp had been broken. The Human in full view. "Oh. My. God." Papyrus said, shocked. Baker had to act fast. He leaped out his hiding spot.

"Look! A Human!" He said with alarm in his voice. He was then near immediately shoved back into the trees. "Right. Forgot Sans could do that." Baker mused. "What was that?" Papyrus said, angry again. As Baker began to leave, the last words he heard were "Nothing, but what about the lamp?"

As Baker managed to recover, Sans, Frisk and Flowey passed by. Baker couldn't miss this chance. "BLOODY TWIT!" He shouted at Flowey though the trees.

"What was that?" Flowey said angerly. "Probably the Snow Drake." Sans answered. "Just leave him. He'll shut up eventually. But Baker would not shut u. "YOUR MOTHER WAS A HAMSTER, AND YOUR FATHER SMELT OF ELDERBERRIES!" Baker continued to shout. He kept yelling and hollering at Flowey until they were all out of sight. Baker, tired of all the shouting and being fairly hungry, went into Grillbys to catch his breath and get a meal.

Grillby was purple, which was one of the more notable things about this place, minus everyone staring at him like he was an unwanted visitor. Maybe he was. Either way, Grillby still wasn't much of a talker(To him, at least.), but he did know how to cook, but just a bit too well, as he gave Baker what probably would have been dug out of a fire pit. Well, he is out of FIRE, after all. Nah, Sans keeps ordering food here. He doesn't complain about that. Either way, it wasn't the best, but it will do. The UFO (Unidentifiable Food Object) had so much of a crunch, Papyrus actually burst in looking for Sans because he thought he was in here, slacking off, even though he wasn't in there. Baker quickly finished what burnt bit he had, paid Grillby, and tried to leave before Sans could arrive. Unfortunately, Sans opened the door just as Baker was going to grab it.

"Hey, aren't you the guy that tried to distract my brother?" Sans asked. "Uh, ya. Gotta go. See ya!" Baker said quickly as he tried to leave, but Sans quickly flung him into the male bathroom. Slamming to the wall definitely didn't help in catching your breath. Before he could recover, Baker was grabed by the neck and slammed against the other wall. "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?"

"That I wouldn't be suffocated in a restaurant washroom." Baker choked out. Sans dropped him, and Baker quickly took in some needed air. "I don't know much about these alternate demensions, his notes weren't that specific, but I'm one hundred percent sure you shouldn't be here. Who are you!?" Sans demanded. "Baker," Baker stated between coughs, "Baker the skeleton." "Well I can sure as hell tell you're a skeleton, but why are you here!?" "Could you not shout? I'm as unwanted as is." "ANSWER THE QUESTION!" "OK, Christ, no need to be so pissy about it," "YOU COULD RUIN EVERYTHING!" "Calm down dammit!" Baker yelled at Sans, hoping for a sentence out of his mouth without metaphorical venom. But he was quickly slammed back into the wall, his skll whipping forward from the impact. "Look, wherever your from, you have a copy of me, right?" Sans said, in a whisper with a tone that very clearly said Say one wrong word and you'll be spread across the floor in twenty pieces. "You could say that." Baker replied, choosing his words carefully this time. "Well, do you know of the promise?" "Yes." "Well, that only counts the kid you know. If you try ANYMORE SHIT, I'll make sure you won't go back. Got it?" "Yes, I get it." "Good." Sans said. "I'm glad we could meet on equal terms." And just like that, he dropped Baker and left. "Something tells me I'm not welcome here." Baker muttered to himself, shaky legged and sore. He got himself up and walked out. Sans was nowhere to be seen, but everyone was staring at him with eyes of surprise instead of hate. He escorted himself out and set out immediately for Waterfall. Maybe the smell of the water there will help clear his head and make sense of what the hell just happened...


	2. Waterfell

**Baker AU Log: Waterfell**

The snow turned into sand underneath Bakers feet as he went past the Snowdin to Waterfall Border. For the most part, everything here remained the same. Same ground, same unexplained weather, same outposts, same pathways, but all the people have changed dramatically, supporting reds, blacks and more dark colors for the pallet, and they took the dark out of the colors and plastered it into their personality's. Hell, this may have been the first time he saw Sans scared. It wasn't right. Sans walk talking.

"This way. I know a shortcut." He said as He, Frisk and Flowey walked trough the portal. After stepping out from behind the wall again, it felt like all the eyes were on him again. Being from another AU does that to you, I guess. But when he walked on the bridge, only one set of eyes were on him.

But two sets of footsteps.

At that moment, something glowed below him. A glowing red circle. Baker quickly dodged away before spears jutted out of them. He whirled around to see Undyne giving chase.

"SHIT!" Bakers head, mouth and legs said as he began running, dodging the circles and making sure to not trip. The bridge spanned in most directions, so he tried to zigzag most of the time. Baker tired out quickly as the bridge became narrower. Unfortunately, It was a dead end. He turned to run in the other direction, but Undyne was coming at him like a freight train. With very little time to evaluate his options, he chose the one that wouldn't result in spears. He took a breath, held it, and jumped. He used his soul power to make him fall faster, and hit the ground chest first with a loud THUMP. "Ugh.." Baker moaned as he tried to get up. The ground beneath him was covered in flowers, as well as a brown liquid. "Dammit." Baker hissed as he opened his jacket and deposited the cans of MTT Brand Popsi into the water. He'll have to get though here without any healing items, and the way things have went, it seems that will be difficult. Taking the last can out, he took a drink of some of it.

You feel the caffeine course though you. You recovered some HP. Speed went up.

Tossing the can into the water, he stepped into the knee high water and trudged though the dump. "Not many people like me here, do they?" He muttered to himself as he stretched out his arms. He passed the houses of Undyne and the Blooks, gone to the Temmie Village and got some Flakes (-20g) and walked all the way to the mountain and hugged the wall beside it. He waited for five, ten, and fifteen minutes but the kid didn't appear. "Where's that kid?" he muttered to himself.

"You tell me." Undyne said behind him. Baker jumped back prepared to run, but spears jutted up and created a barricade. "Sans told me a lot about you." She hissed at him. "Explains the hostility." Baker replied sarcastically. "Do you not know how dangerous what you're doing is?" "Not really. Unless all it is is you guys trying to kill me." "You're a danger to everyone in the underground." And everyone wants to be a danger to me. Your point?" Undyne seemed to clench her jaw when he said that. Suddenly, she turned around and charged with spear pointing forwards, but Baker dodged just in time and she ran though her spears, but she wasn't injured. While she turned around again, Baker drew his shovel, sharpened to point and blades. It seems like combat is going to be inevitable...


	3. Waterfell Skirmish

**Baker AU Log: Mountain Ridge Skirmish.**

As Undyne got up, Baker set up his guard, ready for another charge. They began circling each other, until they both stepped forward, and continued. It was a vicious waiting game, because as soon as you attack, It was just a matter of who had the faster hand and better aim. Suddenly, Undyne lashed out, stabbing forward with her energy spear. Baker dodged right and swirled around, hitting her armor with a clink. The only thing that that did was scratch the armor. Undyne whirled around, swiping at his feet. He dodged this, but when he looked up, he found out the hard way that he let his guard down. The punch connected with a loud crack and sent Baker flying into the wall before the path. He shook his head to clear the stars coming from behind his eyes in time to see Undyne, airborne, ready to make it the very first skeleton shish kabob. He quickly dodged away as sand flew and ground shook as she landed, driving the spear deep into the ground. But she pulled it up as easily as she drove it in and swung it sideways. He parried the blow, but the impact made his hands hurt. Their weapons clashed, slowly getting faster till the spearheads bottom got caught with each other. This was his chance, as her lack of helm was her weakness. He pulled the shovel with enough strength to stumble her and quickly flew forward and delivered the headbutt. Her head flew back, and he shook his head again. Of all vulnerabilities, why did the one opener he DID have hurt so much? But she was vulnerable, so that worked. But as he swung to finish it, the handle was grabbed. And just as simply as he walked, he was thrown across the room again, but this time he used the soul power to help with the landing. It was still rough, but not as rough. As he stood up on the floor, his shovel impacted beside him, stuck in the rock on the wall. 'he quickly yanked it out with an awful scratch sound and heard a familiar bweem sound. He quickly slashed behind him and took care of the three spears that were flying towards him, but they were quickly replaced. Thus began the endurance test, Baker kept slashing the spears in half as fast as Undyne could make and throw them. Walking forward, near mindlessly taking care of them, he realized that Undyne practically had infinite energy, while he was already feeling tired. He kept count of the spear onslaughts, knowing that she had to take a break eventually. The spears stopped for a split second, but that's all he needed. He soul dashed around five feet and used it to pull her to him, delivering a harsh clothesline, and then he flipped her around and did it again, and again, and again. Finally, he slammed her into the ground and launched himself away, and launched himself back as soon as she got back up. The drop kick connected, made more powerful by the soul power he used, and launched Undyne off the side. Two things went though Bakers mind. Thank god I had guard training and that this was part of the daily drill. Undyne could take a lot more punishment, but that didn't matter, he could run with out being pelted and hide till she left. And run he did, all the way to Hotland, and he knew a perfect place to hide.


End file.
